A thief's death
by A Mad Man
Summary: This is filler, reasons inside. An alternate ending to the book. A, if anything, happier ending.


So, on the account that I am lazy, but wanted to live up to my promise of posting **SOMETHING** today, here's some filler. I wrote this for school, didn't get a bad grade, and it technically is fan fiction. Blah, blah, blah.

* * *

Disclaimer: Hey, look. Something that isn't Teen Titans that I don't own. (Its **The Book Thief**)

* * *

Liesel's life was a string of colours, sometimes a deep and overbearing crimson, like the blood of a man killed unjustly, sometimes a verdant green, a full and vibrant forest, a place to grow and thrive, but most of the time there were three colours, three colours in one flag. To be perfectly honest, her life wasn't a string, more of a rope, a long, strong cord made of many fibres woven together.

*****A Hidden Truth*****

While the Book Thief was Liesel,

Liesel was not the Book Thief

She didn't care for the punishment that the stolen books would carry. In fact, the stolen books are why she was known as the 'Book Thief', a character I only saw three times. However, I saw liesel two more. The first was many years later, Max was long unheard of and the Hubermanns had died a peaceful death. Not that she would know any of that, she hadn't seen any of her friends of family in years. The only person she knew was Rudy, who was becoming ill fiercely, and he was unlikely to survive. Liesel could have healed him, but as humans do tend to age, she was too weak to help. In the very least, it wasn't a bloody death, but it was still painful. However, Rudy felt no pain, it was Liesel who saw how similar his death was to her brother. Coughing, an inspired spurt, and then death.

She made sure he was buried right, the Grave Digger's Handbook burned into her brain.

The next time I saw her was when liesel herself died. Don't be surprised, everyone knows that everybody dies. Besides, her death isn't in the Book Thief's story, but it deserves to be told. It started on a short morning, at least by my standards, an aquamarine green, not that dissimilar to that of an ill face, began its daily challenge of pushing back the onyx night sky and drag a lazy red-orange to light the day. It was a beautiful morning, better than in most places I've seen, and the morning light was brightening the street, cutting through a stale fog. I never knew the name of the street, but it was nearly identical to Himmel Street. In her house, in the corner of an intersection, she laid in sleep in her bed.

*****A Saddening Fact*****

She never woke up.

Then again, she never felt the pain that so many soldiers and warriors have seen before, so it isn't that bad. The room where she took her final rest was green, an almost dark and sinister green, like that of an evil forest from human fairy tales. She slept in a dark wooden bed, one that would cost more money than I could imagine her getting. She slept there, hair greyed with the years, her face creased in nightmare. I waited till the sun first dared to set foot on the celestial stage, and began my work. I reached in, loosened the irritated soul, and pulled it out. The only interest part was when she fought back, like it was one more desperate run to go back to her books, a good amount stolen.

She was limp in my arms, but she didn't want to be. Her soul was cool at first, but it soon warmed, both healing again and greeting an old friend. Her soul before waking up, leaned into me, seeking comfort in my heart beat. I was tempted to let her sleep in my pudgy arms, but I woke her… Eventually.

Not to say her greeting was the most profound, as her soul insisted that it carry itself on its way. Not to rebel, but to save my strength. We walked, if that is indeed the right word, onwards, and I left her to eternity. She ran to it, fear held no one by their throats as she left. In fact, she was glad to go, even if she didn't know if she was facing oblivion or eternity, she was happy to see her friends, she was excite to learn what would happen next.

*****A Common Question*****

Did I die?

The best part of this is that have just posted something not **Teen Titans**, in fact, its practically the polar opposite of worlds. One is about the life of a young girl in Nazi Germany who befriends a Jew, innocence among corruption, and the other is about super-powered friends who fight of the devil. Beautiful, isn't it (implied sarcasm)

In all reality, there will be something good tomorrow, I promise. This is, for all purposes, filler. Tomorrow will be a day to read 'not tat'.

Read and review (I don't really care if you do or don't in this one, not as much as my other works. That is not to say do not review this story, just there is other ones I would prefer. This is filler, after all. Not something any of us really need to have.)

-A Mad Man


End file.
